QVYD
THE SYSTEM OF QVYD by Marid Audran. INTRODUCTION The system of QVYD is a system of planetary magick I received through the use of enochian magick. I performed a self-initiation into the lower left subquadrant of the MPH tablet (or earth of water, as ascribed by the G.'.D.'.); I did this in conjunction with the 11th call as described by Benjamin Rowe. A day or so later I found myself mentally being hurled through space, and I was able to communicate with the planetary spirits. The first one I contacted was Mars. He told me his name and gave me a tablet consisting of a 3x3 square with letters in it. He also came up with the name of this system: QVYD. This procedure was to be a consistent happening when visiting each planet in turn: The introduction to the worldspirit, receiving a 3x3 square, and an explanation of the forces within. I have found out that the moons of the planets have no proper intelligence the way the planets have. The relation between the planets and their moons is somewhat like that between a master to its dog. Some moons do not even have any intelligence, and seem to be no more than a machine or even to be dead. Our moon for instance has no worldspirit, but an entity resides there who watches the Earth and its progress. He is briefly described here, but may have to be treated in another essay. After visiting Neptune, I got the impression that the planets in the solar system are definitely paired, as told by Dean in the essay on the Heptarchy. This is especially the case with Jupiter and Saturn, and with Uranus and Neptune. To say they form paired opposites, like yin and yang, would not do them credit. This pairing goes quite beyond that. Dean is also right in stating that the functions of the planets beyond the asteroid belt go far beyond the things I mention here. I am hardly scratching the surface here, but certainly it seems that the planets beyond the asteroid belt are 'deeper' than the ones within. I have analyzed the new words and names used in this essay by using the enochian letter essences as explained by Patricia Shaffer. Elements of QVYD. There are a couple of features in this system: - Some planets have a worldspirit, the animating spirit of the planet. This in the cases of Mercury, Venus, the asteroid belt, and Pluto & Charon. In the other cases, it is an outer manifestation of the worldspirit. - Each planet has a 3 x 3 tablet with all the forces associated with the planet. This tablet should be turned so that the upper right square points to the east. - The central letter of each Tablet seems to be of central importance. - All nine letters of each tablet generate a worldserpent. The serpent names refer to the material and spiritual substance of the planets except in the cases of the Sun and transpluto, in which cases the serpents only reflect outer parts of these. The other names seem to relate to how the planets function within the solar system, as opposed to involving their internal workings. The Serpent seems to be a form of animating energy of the planet, as a Shakti, where the worldspirit seems to be the Shiva. - Other forces can be extracted from these tablets. These vary from planet to planet, and depend on the function and complexity of the planet. Practical uses of this system. The system of QVYD has many uses. One of these is of course to get a better understanding of the forces working in this sol system. Apart from that, one can evoke the forces from any planet through the planetary tablets for personal use.There are no straight rules for working with this system, and any knowledgeable magician can use it as he or she likes. The only rule is to evoke the Serpent first, then the forces of the planet. Dean's Comments: These differed from my previous experiences where I pictured my astral body moving through the solar system and saw the planets in the context of their places in the solar system. These tablets instead open direct connections to the planets. I was told that the names AGOThABA and LABANIM refer directly to the Worldspirits of Mercury and Venus but that the Sun and Mars have deeper aspects than reflected in the names you got. The serpent name for the Sun was described as the spiritual substance of the Sun, the other serpent names as both the spiritual and physical substances of the respective planets. The Worldspirits of the planets. THE SUN RABONAK. (Movement, time, choice, being, interiority, time, causation; motivating again the duality of being within and again create.) The Sun's worldspirit appears to be a young radiant woman. She is called RABONAK, the spirit of the Sun that nurtures us all, planets and people alike, with her light and warmth. The planets appear to be her children. Her Tablet: The Tablet of ZI (Division of energy) The name of the worldserpent in the tablet of ZI is LMRONIKAO. One starts with the central L, going up to M and spirals outward going clockwise. There are 4 Ministers here: OMAL, ALKI, MRLO, LOIN These names are extracted by drawing a letter Z pattern on the letters O (upper left), A, M, and L. These Ministers have each a Lover, or Consort: OAML, KIAL, RMOL, NOIL To get these names, one begins with the letters on the corners, then draws another letter Z pattern going inward. The Sun has 6 Avengers in 2 groups of 3. I have not been told why they are called Avengers. Starting with the upper right letter R then going down and up again: RONI, RONIL, RONILM The same with the upper right letter O: OAKI, OAKIL, OAKILM The function of these Avengers is unknown to me at the present time, but their power seems to stretch out to the limits of this sol system. Probably they each have a region or planet to take care of. Dean's Comments: The ministers and their brides give for points of a tetrahedron that move around the surface of the Sun and are responsible for projecting energies out, though I didn't get details about how this works. The "avengers", which seems a misnomer, extend the range of this energy out by pairs of planetary zones. RONI extends to include the Sun's and Mercury's zones, RONIL these plus Venus's and Earth's, RONILM all these plus Mars's and the asteroid belt's, OAKI all these plus Jupiter's and Saturn's, OAKIL all these plus Uranus's and Neptune's, and OAKILM the whole solar system. ZI can be translated seperating energies, meaning energies seperating from the Sun. Runar's Comments: If the term avenger is a misnomer, then its a pretty willed one, because its followed up by the use of the root RON that translates sunset, and that has been used as a symbol for death. Like in: "my abyss; your sunset". MERCURY AGOThABA (Time, negation, being, balance, time, choice, time; Time is no-being and balances again and chooses again.) The Worldspirit of Mercury is AGOThABA. He looks like a merry, swift and yellow colored man. He looks very young. He seems to be very playful. The Tablet of OB or OR (Being of duality/ Being of movement) The Snake of this planet is GURUDUDUJ, and is extracted beginning with the G at the lower left and spiralling inward. The Planet Mercury has four Winds here, which are: Eastern Wind: DUDURUGU Southern Wind:DURUGUDU Western Wind: RUGUDUDU Northern Wind:GUDUDURU These Winds are ruled by 4 Rulers: Eastern Ruler: JUD Southern Ruler: JUD Western Ruler: JUR Northern Ruler: JUG The movement of the winds combines to give forms to the energies coming from the Sun. It is easy to evoke the Snake, then the ruler for each quarter, and to finally call the Winds. AGOThABA seems to be the messenger of the Sun, and his function is similar to other Mercurial gods like Hermes, Ganesha and Eleggua, where one must communicate first the Mercurial God, and then the other Gods. In this case, AGOThABA is the intermediary between the Sun and the other planets. Dean's Comments: The winds blow in the directions given and between them spin the influences coming from the Sun into the idea-like forms that Mercury sends forth. OR and OB can be translated becoming movement and becoming multiple. VENUS LABANIM (Primacy, time, choice, time, interiority, energy, mind; One beginning chooses again the interior ability of the mind.) Venus has a worldspirit that looks like a whirlwind of water, and seems to be feminine. She is called LABANIM. She seems to be hotheaded and temperamental, yet was very courteous during our communication. The Tablet of NM (Interior knowledge) The Serpent is called MODOVAVAL, and is extracted by starting with the upper left letter, the M, and then spiraling inward. Furthermore there are two Delphins or Dauphins: MAVAL and LODOV. These names are extracted by starting with the M, then spiraling inward up to the central L. From this L to the V on the lower right one gets the name of the other Dauphin. These Dauphins or Dolphins have each a 'Horse', a power they ride on. The names are ALO and OLA. ALO is the middle row from left to right. OLA is the middle column from top to bottom, though going from right to left in the middle row produces the same name. Venus appears to be in a state of perpetual flux, as if being restless. LABANIM herself seemed to be restless. Maybe it was due to her apparent youth. Dean's Comments: MAVAL and LODOV carry Venus's influence to Mercury and Earth respectively, their horses being the vehicles taking this. MAVAL carries feedback to mix with new influences from the Sun, LODOV carries creative energies to be manifested. NM can be translated within the (formative) mind. THE EARTH OPARMGT (Being, establishment, time, movement, mind, negation, balance; existence establishes time through movement and knowledge of the negation of balance. OPAR seems to mean Justice, as the tarot card, while MGT seems to mean illumination.) When trying to contact the Worldspirit of Earth/Gaia, I found myself in contact with an entity residing on the moon called OPARMGT. He does not seem to be the worldspirit of the moon. In fact, the moon has no worldspirit. He is a very tall being in grey clothes. He said to me he is a direct son of RABONAK, the sun. He gave no tablet pertaining to the moon, and I got the distinct impression that he is a sort of watcher to observe the Earth. Even more, he seems to be a sort of gateway, a jumping point for travel into the solar system. BABALON (Choice, time, Choice, time, One, being, interiority; Choice time and again the one being within.) It was OPARMGT who got me into contact with the worldspirit of the Earth. Somehow I was not able to contact the Earth with any enochian call, so I asked OPARMGT for help. Not surprisingly, the Earth's worldspirit is called BABALON. She appears alternatively as an old woman and a young, strong woman. It seems BABALON is a part of the worldspirit that is in a state of hibernation. That encased part may come out again in a new evolutionary state, much like a butterfly comes out of a coccon after it's state as a chrysalis. BABALON has told me there is a direct way from Earth to outer space, and the Lotus temple technique by Benjamin Rowe may be the one. The tablet of GNM (Negation of interior Knowledge) The worldsnake is called TNZARINAG. (Start with the central T, then spiral outward continuing with N, then Z, etc). There are four Pylons, stabilizing forces that reminded me of the four pillars that supported the heavens in Egyptian cosmology. They are acquired by starting with the central T, then picking the letters N,A,I,A: For the West: TNAIA For the North: TAIAN For the East: TIANA For the South: TANAI There are four Sons of the Snake: Northern Snake: TINAG Eastern Snake: TAGNZ Southern Snake: TNZAR Western Snake: TARIN There are also four Daughters of the Snake: Northern Snake: ZATAG Eastern Snake: RATAN Southern Snake: ZNTIR Western Snake: GNTIN These seem to be telluric forces or some sort of ley lines going around the Earth. The Sons may be Yang-currents, and the Daughters Yin-currents circulating in the magnetic sphere of the Earth. They are steered by the four Pylons. There are sigils for the pylons: Dean's Comments: According to my experience, Babalon is the lower aspect of the Earth's Worldspirit, whereas the higher part is barriered inside the core. These might be taken as analogous to the Neshamah and Nephesh of a human soul, with the Ruach being absent because of the barrier. The Earth tablet seems to connect to a particular location in the region above the core, this region being special to BABALON and the particular location her headquarters. TNZARINAG seems to be the spiritual and material substance of the Earth outside the core, and is similar to OSGAOGNRAA from the OX tablet, the stooping dragon mentioned in Call 8, except that OSGAORNRAA appears as an independent being whereas TNZARINAG is the same substance under BABALON's control. The Son names give lines from the place of working to the point with the same latitude and opposite longitude, and the Daughter names connect the son's lines to the first six OB. These together with the next six OB let BABALON see into the Earth's zone of the solar system. The remaining OB names can be used to let her see from there to anywhere else. The Pylons stand in a square around the place of working controlling these. This differs from the OX in that it uses the point with the same latitude and opposite longitude rather than the point opposite. In this regard, it is similar to the OB, and these names fit with the first six OB. See also the CAOSGO Tablet, and the GA andGAERAN material. Runar's Comments: GNM by essences: no inner knowledge/mind. I think this plays on that the higher part of the Earthsoul has been unknown and hidden to humanity for so long. Its placement within a barrier at the earths core is the immediate and concrete explanation. Its interesting to see that the name of this tablet is the direct negation of the tablet of Venus; the table of NM. Also the hermetic planet symbols tell the same as the Earths symbol is Venus (circle over cross => mind over matter) upside down. MARS MARUGEN (Mind, beginning, movement, light, negation, will, interiority; mind stirs movement of the light by negation of the will within.) MARUGEN is the first worldspirit I got in touch with. He looks a lot like a native American Indian, and he has a long spear in his hand. He resembles a shaman, at the same time old and young. The tablet of GU (Negation of the light) The name of the Serpent is AZALNATAN. This is done by beginning with the center A and then spiraling outward. For each direction one extracts the name of a sort of watcher. This is done by starting with the lower right letter for the east, then going to the left and then upwards. The names consist of five letters. East (with TAN pointing to the east): ALNAT. South: NATAN WEST: TANZA NORTH: NZALN These watchers have three servitors each. These have three letters and are extracted for every direction by starting at the opposite side and then to the direction. East: NAT, LAA, and AZN South: TAN, AAZ, and NLA West: NZA, AAL, and TAN North: NAT, ZAA, and ALN For consistency, the North names should be in the reverse order. Dean's Comments: The four directional names give the corners of a square at a particular location on Mars's surface, and the associated names form circles around these corners that can be rotated to any position. Energy sent forth from Mars goes through this square with the rotations determining the direction it goes. It can be sent anywhere in the Earth's zone, Mars's zone, or the asteroid belt's zone. GU can be translated no light and dark, reflecting the single-minded nature of the 6th ray THE ASTEROID BELT SURNEGR (Possession, light, movement, interiority, will, negation, movement; gathering of light through movement of the interior will by negation of movement.) The asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter seems to be a barrier, a filter. I had not expected the belt to be an important location. I could not pass it, and when I tried to probe for a passage through it, I saw a huge arachnoid creature approach me with tremendous speed. It had black and red eyes. It scared me so much I retreated, but after the initial scare, I returned and met with the entity. It would not let me pass, and only after showing it the tablet of ZI and vibrating the name of RABONAK, it introduced itself to me. It is called SURNEGR, and it is the guardian of the asteroid belt. It showed me a tablet: The tablet of BR-IF (Duality of movement - Energy manifesting) Within is the Key to open a passage through the belt. One traces a line through the letters A,C,L, and O (the upper right), then a line through the lower O, R, and N. Finally the letters C and T are made into two dots. The letters of the sigils form the sentence of the Key: ACLO-ORN-C-T. Loosely translated it means like: "The beginning of the creation of One Being; the Being changes within (with) creativity - balance". The worldserpent of the asteroid belt has a double current. It goes from left to right and is white colored. In this mode its name is CLONROTAC. Its name is traced by beginning from the upper left C and spiraling inward. The other current goes from right to left and is black colored. In this mode its name is ROTACLONC. Its name is traced by beginning from the lower right R and spiraling inward. SURNEGR has four Perceptors: East: LCA South: NCA West: OCN North: ACO Of these, SURNEGR says: "They ride with the snake, like eyes; they watch, they perceive." They seem to be watchers of this region, which is called 'The Place of Comfort', or Bliorda, by SURNEGR. Dean's Comment: SURNEGR functions by spinning webs of connections between the asteroids. CLONROTAC is associated with going against the direction of the asteroids orbit of the Sun and with facing in toward the Sun, ROTACLONC the opposites. The perceptors are used in spinning the webs between the asteroids, looking from the end point of a thread to see what the possibilites are in continuing to nearby asteroids. JUPITER ELENOGI (Will, primacy, will, interiority, being, negation, energy; the will of the one is the will of the interior being by negation of enablement.) The sphere of Jupiter is composed of blue light, while his satellites form a silver ring around it. The worldspirit of Jupiter is called ELENOGI. He has the grace and elegance of a king, but somehow in his looks, with his long white beard, he reminds one of Merlin the wizard. ELENOGI is jovial and old. He sends the raw energy received from Saturn and the outer planets in packages that can be assimilated by the interior part of the solar system. He sends it to the asteroid belt that filters and "digests" it. To accomplish this, ELENOGI has four Powers, as shown in the tablet. The tablet of ZKR (Division of causation by movement) The Worldserpent: NUGIGSELP (beginning from the N and spiralling inward). The Power of the east: GPN The Power of the west: NPG The Power of the south: GPE The Power of the north: EPG To get the names, one begins with a letter from a corner opposite the direction one wants to get (the N is for east, E for north, G for south, and G for West), and then one traces a straight line through P to the opposite letter. SATURN NARLANG (Interiority, time, movement, primacy, time, interiority, negation; interior time moves the One again by interior negation.) Where ELENOGI has a sensation of joviality around him, the worldspirit of Saturn, NARLANG, is deadly serious. He looks oriental, like a wise old Mullah dressed in black. NARLANG compresses the energy coming from the outer planets and from outside the solar system. The energy from the outer planets are broken down into pieces by the servitors of NARLANG, the eight Worms and the Breakers. The tablet of NX (interior limitation) The worldserpent is UNIDRATMA. The Worms are divided into four groups of two: The eastern Worms: TMAN + AADI The southern Worms: RAAM + DANU The western Worms: IDAA + NAMT The northern Worms: UNAD + MAAR There are also eight Stabilizers, sort of like the rings of the planet, which are extracted by getting the letters around the central A: TARDINUM, ARDINUMT, RDINUMTA, DINUMTAR, INUMTARD, NUMTARDI, UMTARDIN, MTARDINU. These Stabilizers or Rings take care that the Worms do not break up the energies too much. The Worms are aided by the Breakers, small forces which remind me of Gnomes. For each direction, east, south, west, and north, there are six Breakers. For the north these are: AUM & AMT ANA & AAA AID & ADR For the west: AIN & ANU ADA & AAM ARA & AAT For the east ATA & AAR AMA & AAD AUN & ANI For the south: ARD & ADI AAA & AAN ATM & AMU NARLANG says there is another barrier between Saturn and the outer planets. He dictated a Key to pass this barrier: "Ol sonf vors g, goho NARLANG, od munt obl dx piartek. Oblensa giari ds ohorela, cama dir onexa plir ca morena; oksu teloc naromath". "I reign over you, says NARLANG, and the veils will open. Forget not to call the rings, for there the openness (?) of the Fire will manifest; and the fallen shall rise". Dean's Comment: The eight stabilizer names for Saturn cover the planet as follows. The first covers the southern hemisphere, the second the northern, the third the eastern relative to the point facing the Sun, the fourth the western relative to this point, the fifth the hemisphere facing the Sun, the sixth the hemisphere opposite the Sun, the seventh the rings, and the eighth the space between the rings and the surface. It is this last space where energies are received. The worms move relative to the point facing the Sun. The first worm in each pair rules the three breakers listed in the left-hand column, and these connect to the rings and space between the rings. The second worm in each pair rules the three on the right, and these move in from the surface toward the core, to get instructions on how energies should be manifested. - URANUS RMANUGK (Movement, mind, time, interiority, light, negation, creation; the movement of the mind stirs the interior light by negation of causation.) The world spirit of the planet Uranus is a young man, hooded in a blue-green tunic, called RMANUGK. He receives energy from Neptune and Pluto, and changes the "frequency" before it is sent to Saturn and the other planets. From the POV of Saturn it seems as if he is projecting this energy. The tablet of TKI (balanced causation of energy) The worldserpent is called ONIASLBTR. There are two Conductors: BTRN and IASL. Their names are extracted by taking the letters around the central O. These Conductors seem to gather the energy coming from Neptune and Pluto. The planet has a Ring called NALOT, which does the actual "filtering" of the energies. There are also four Projectors: ORN, OIA, OSL, and OBT. Dean's Comments: Uranus rotates on its side, with its rings dividing between the directions toward the center and towards the outside of the solar system. BTRN receives influences coming in from Neptune's zone and IASL receives those coming directly from Neptune through the MEZTKA tunnel. NALOT goes with the process of moving from one side of the rings to the other and the modifications necessary to go through. ORN, OIA, OSL, and OBT are located on the inner side of the rings and transmit stuff inward. NEPTUNE ESHAGGA (Will, possesion, breath, time, negation, negation, time; the will to possess breath again negates the negation of time.) Neptune gives a black velvety impression. The worldspirit looks like a mature woman with brown hair. She is very calm and serene, completely opposite to the restless feeling of the spirit of Uranus. She is called ESHAGGA. Where Uranus is a projecting planet, Neptune is an absorbing planet, and seems to be an attractor, or a funnel with transformative qualities. The tablet of MRU (knowledge of movement of the light) The worldserpent is called MOLNZAKET, but when I traced the whorl to extract the name, I had to go from K to E, then outward again to the T, tracing a sort of reversed G. There are eight Gatherers: OE, LE, NE, ZE, AE, KE, TE, and ME. They have a strong attracting quality, almost like a black hole. There are two Tunnels: OLNMEZ, and MEZKTKA. OLNMEZ goes to the left and is white; MEZTKA is to the right and red. Dean's Comments: The gatherers carry energy received at Neptune's surface into Her core where She absorbs it into Herself and makes forms out of it to be transmitted through the tunnels. OLNMEZ carries this to the border between Uranus's and Neptune's zones, MEZTKA directly to Uranus. PLUTO RSHKTGA (movement, possession, breath, causation, balance, negation, time; motion gathers life by causing balance and negating time.) The worldspirit of Pluto is called RSHKTGA; that of Charon, Pluto's moon, is called PLKT. (Establishment, Primacy, causation, balance; the establishment of the One by creating balance.) RSHKTGA appears as a being made of radiant white light, and seems to be of no particular gender, though he seems to be almost an infant. He is a good wizard, and its powers are now felt on Earth. One of his functions is that of a lens that focuses energies coming from the outside and not explicitly that of a gateway. Where RSHKTGA looks happy and blissful, Charon is wrathful. It has no proper or fully developed conscience. It looks like an aggressive dog. The conscience of Charon is called PLKT. I do not think it is a proper worldspirit. Its relationship with RSHKTGA seems to be like that of a slave toward its master The tablet of SLIN (Possession of One energy within) The worldserpent is called TCMNARLOA or ATCMNARLO. One is for Pluto, the other Charon. RSHKTGA has four Foci that pick the energies up like antennae: NAM, RLA, OTL, and CMT. These names can be extracted by getting the letters on the corners in a triangle. To extend the powers of the officers, the central letter A can be affixed before AND after these names, thus: ANAM, ARLA, AOTL, ACMT ANAMA, ARLAA, AOTLA, ACMTA NAM, RLA, OTL, and CMT are receivers on Pluto. ANAM, ARLA, AOTL, and ACMT connect from Pluto to Charon. ANAMA, ARLAA, AOTLA, and ACMTA transmit from Charon When I asked RSHKTGA about outer space, he explained there is a Way, or a path to outer space. One is to place the letters S, L, I, and N beyond the corners of the tablet, thus: Going from the letters outside the square inside, one can get four words: LRA, NOA, ICA, and SNA that form the sentence: LRAN OAIC ASNA. Dean's Comments: I don't think the four "outer space" names are actually names, but instead gives the three word call which lets one get out into the transplutonian zone. TransPluto and the way beyond. BLRANTA is the worldspirit of the planet beyond Pluto. He appears dressed in black, his hair white, and he wears a black joker-like mask; he is holding a black ball in his hand. 'He' seems to be without gender or polarity whatsoever. He is more like the outer rim of the sol-system, more a phantom than a real planet. He has three satellites or moons: POK, MAD, and OAD. Dean thinks that he appears this way because the planet hasn't been physically seen, limiting the sorts of contact that can be made. He shows me a tablet that consists of the following numbers: The tablet of IMMUD (Ability to know doubly the light in potential) The vowels seem to be important in this tablet. A name can be extracted from this tablet: LUTNEBAOI; it is extracted by taking the right column from top to bottom first, then the right one, then finally the central column. I began to get the idea, as I got from him, that BLRANTA is the surface of the sphere called the sol-system. Where the sun is the center, he is the outside. I almost think BLRANTA is a sort of anti-sun. That may be due to the fact that its relation with Pluto is similar to that of the Sun and Mercury. Dean's Comments: Transpluto seems to be closer to a star than a planet, and its satellites somewhere between planets and moons. They relate to the same three-fold pattern as the stars at the corners of the PEOAL tablet, POK being parallel to Sirius, MAD to Vega, and OAD to Antares, though there isn't a direct connection between the satellites and the stars. LUTNEBAOI is the serpent for the outer part of the planet. The inner part relates to patterns outside the solar system and the very center connects directly to the Starcluster Antares. The numbers in the number tablet are numbers of bodies in groups that somehow match the 9-fold pattern of the letters in the tablets, though I didn't get details. I was shown another tablet, which seemed to be called SIIBIDI: The tablet of SIIBIDI (gathering doublefold energy divides energy and potential energy) A symbol of a dot with five or seven yods coming from its top is centered above this tablet. The space between the letters is black. The letters and the symbol are in red. This tablet opens a gate. To open it, call all the names going from the outside towards the center of the tablet, like NOSN, KEFU, TREK, etc. To close it, reverse the procedure. These are the names: NOSN/NSON, TREK/KERT, KEFU/UFEK, ATOV/VOTA, AMBR/RBMA, OSUN/NUSO, KETU/UTEK,NLOZ/ZOLN, NOAL/LAON, ATER/RETA, HEBTh/ThBEH, RSAK/KASR,SOLN/NLOS, IHOM/MOHI Other names are in an L-shape, starting down and then going left or right: NKE, OEK, OEF, SFE, SFU, NUF KVO, EOV, EOT, RTO, RTA, TAT KAM, EMA, EMB, FBM, FBR, URB VNU, OUN, OUS, TSU, TSO, AOS AKE, MEK, MET, BTE, BTU, RUT NZO, UOZ, UOL, SLO, SLN, ONL KNO, EON, EOA, TAO, TAL, ULA ZRE, OER, OET, LTE, LTA, NAT NHE, OEH, OEB, ABE, ABTh, LThB RKA, EAK, EAS, TSA, TSR, ARS HSO, EOS, EOL, BLO, BLN, ThNL KMO, AOM, AOH, SHO, SHI, RIH As I got outside the sol-system, I got fleeting images and impressions of our system forming part of another, larger system with five other systems. Someone said: "Here the GU and the AR are reunited". Maybe GU refers to the tablet of the planet Mars. Dean's Comments: The first 24 names go with the planets, NOSN and NSON with the Sun, TREK and KERT with Mercury, KEFU and UFEK with Venus, etc. The ones going in open a connection with the planet, the ones going out close the connection. SOLN and IHOM open a gate out of the solar system, and their reverses close it. Our solar system is a part of a group of seven which are the prototype pattern for the seven rays. Ours is the prototype for the third ray. The L-shaped names reflect the influence of the other six systems within the planetary zones. The names are associated with the planetary zones in whose half lines of the tablet they start, the first name in each group reflecting the first ray system, the second the second, the third the fourth, the fourth the fifth, the fifth the sixth, and the sixth the seventh. Relationships As I explored the planets individually, I noticed that they are related to each other in pairs. Dean Hildebrandt has explained this idea in his essay on the Heptarchic system of magick by Dee. In my vision, I have only seen the influence of the planets on the Earth, but it is logical to assume that these influences work on the other planets too. Also, it should be noted that the interplay between the inner planets is not so clear cut. Instead of pairs, there seems to be more of a dynamic group working, whereas the outer planets work more clearly in pairs. The inner planets can complement each other better, while the outer planets are vaster and more complex in scope, and the need to work as a group is less with these. However, for simplicity's sake a division in pairs works to explain things.As I have come to see it, the relationships are as follows: Sun and Mercury: Mercury distributes the energy radiating from the sun to the rest of the sol system. Venus and Earth: Venus further filters the energy coming from the Sun and Mercury. Mars and Asteroid belt: Mars has a correcting force that influences a large part of the inner part of the sol system in general and the Earth in particular due to its proximity to it. It is backed by the asteroid belt, which seems to be a barrier, a filter between the inner planets of the sol system and the outer planets that digests the forces from the outer planets. This may be due to the fact that the influence of the outer planets is so strong it needs to be 'toned' down. The outer planets: these seem to work more on a way of passing and assimilating forces and influences they receive from each other. This passing of forces goes two ways, from the sun to the outside, and from the outside to the sun. Jupiter and Saturn: Jupiter receives energies from Saturn and divides it into packages that can be assimilated by the asteroid belt and the inner planets. Saturn compresses the energies coming from the other planets and sends it to Jupiter. Its main focus is to diminish the 'intensity' of these energies, as some sort of modulator. Uranus and Neptune: Uranus acts as a lightning rod, attracting the energies and changing the 'frequencies' of it. Neptune has a strong transforming ability and sees to it that the energy is guided properly to the rest of the sol system. Pluto and transpluto: Pluto acts as a lens that focuses the raw transplutonian energies and projects it to Neptune and the other planets. The other planet known only as BLRANTA is a gateway to outer space and acts as some sort of guide, much like Mercury is the guide and opener of ways to the inner planets and the sun. He is more the periphery of the sol system. Advanced ideas Once the magician has obtained an affinity with the forces of the planets, he or she can work on stabilizing these forces and gain further insights by studying the interplay of forces between the planets. One method is to visualize the tablets of all the planets and make two cubes of them, like this: one cube is made of the tablets of the inner planets, with the paired planets opposite each other. Thus, Sun opposite Mercury, Venus opposite Earth, and Mars opposite the asteroid belt. Once properly visualized, one should feel a pulling sensation between the paired tablets. It matters little how these pairs are placed in relation with the other pairs, and one could experiment to see how the pairs relate with the other pairs. I myself like to visualize myself inside the cube with Earth below me and Venus above me; the sun is before me and Mercury behind me, and Mars to my right and the asteroid belt to my left.Once this is accomplished, the tablets of the outer planets can be visualized as a cube surrounding the first one and rotating freely. Here the same applies: the paired tablets are opposite and one can observe how these forces work and relate with each other and with the inner planets. Practical uses are possible in a manner similar to that of the astral temples of Benjamin Rowe, and people who have worked with his system should have no problem visualizing all the tablets and sensing the energies there. The tablet of SIIBIDI can also be explored to see its function. One should be able to explore the other star systems that form the sevenfold system that ours is a part of. As of now, I have not worked with it. Results with this tablet are always welcome. There is a definite connection with the Great Tablet as received by Dee and Kelley and the tablets of the QVYD system. For instance, one can connect the names of the angels of the four elemental tablets with the forces of the planetary tablets. Also, the calls can be used in conjunction with the tablets. The calls and tablets of the I Ged system of Runar Karlsen are definitely compatible with the QVYD system, and they seem to enhance the experiences greatly. Just how compatible they are, is up to the magician to find out. I feel I have barely scratched the surface of this system, and I feel it is a complement to the enochian material of Dee and Kelley as well as that of Runar and Dean. Great insights are to be gained by it through proper usage. The only thing I hope is that it can help other people accomplish their goals. Results with the SIIBIDI Tablet: The Cube of Manifestation I did a tentative exploration of the gate-tablet, (the tablet of SIIBIDI) and I got some interesting results. According to OPARMGT, the gate-tablet is supposed to facilitate space travel, to make it possible to go just about everywhere. I decided to try this, and after using the call of the gate-tablet, I met an enochian entity that introduced himself as PULNIAK. The image I got from him is like watching a negative through ultra-violet light. There just isn't another way to describe it. He appeared to have only one huge black eye, but I get the impression that my inner perception was distorted. Anyway, he seemed to be wearing the symbol of a silver triangle on the chest of his black tunic. Soon another entity called RAZGUAL joined us. He was every bit as weird and alien as PULNIAK, and wore a blue triangle with two points up over his black tunic. They showed me a cube, floating in space before us. A pole went through it from the upper face through the lower face, while a sort of band went around the other four faces. I did sense some directionality. The cube itself was white, and the pole blue. The band had four different colors, one according to a face, and a name written on it: - One was yellow, and called SOBAB - One was red, called ZULMIR - Another was green, called TORMAN - The last one was black, and called AMNIM The yellow band stood opposite the green one, and the red one opposite the black one. On the pole self was written BAALAAAL. This name gives the direction up-down. The reverse name, LAAALAAB, gives the direction down-up. Each face of the Cube had also a symbol or a sygil on it: The one with the black band had a sygil similar to the number zero, a circle with a diagonal line through it. The one with the yellow band had a dot with two flames coming out its upper right. The one with the red band had a symbol like two Y's joined by the stems: v | ^ The one with the green band had a double arrow pointing to the right, like this: >> I was given a call: "Saajal, te temru rota napu! Bohomena tatulpi pirrote. Naajumba taelo oco Mad; daruta ginonpe faarruta; peolo comoman terrupe gohoneta tanulpe, loosimada, peroruce cunada". The translation goes something like this: "I call thou, thou spirit in the cube! I have never forgotten you, for I am of the One God; render unto me forgiveness; thineeyes are of the fair sun (driven therefore ruled) lofty driven, but never sootened." I was told: "Vibrate the name on the band, visualize the sygil of force, within or over the idea you desire. Within the faces work driven a group forming one entity. Each color is an element. Use it wisely, thou worker of mystery." This was as much as I could take before I almost passed out. And indeed I seem to be a worker of mystery, for I do not know what exactly is the use of this socalled Cube of Manifestation. At first sight it seems to be a fourfold wish-fulfilling engine; but I know from the use of the regular tablets that there is another, better, use for these... things. Dean's Comments: I tried this. The upward and downward triangles indicate to and from the place connected to, as do the readings of the pole name from bottom to top and top to bottom. One connects the cube to a place by first calling LAAALAAB then BAALAAAL. The cube rotates and connects to the central square of the Corpus Omnium. The four sections of the ring connect to the outer corners of the main sections of the Corpus Omnium, SOBAB in the East, ZULMIR South, TORMAN West, and AMNIN North. The colors seem to reflect the elemental attribution Marid uses (I'm assuming) and aren't intrinsic. The energy of the cube is called out through the Corpus Omnium by the ring. The cube can only connect to points in this galaxy and certain others. I wasn't able to connect it to the origin of the AF.